Vehicle manufacturers produce vehicles used for transportation in many different configurations using various different types of propulsion systems (e.g., engines or other powerplants). Most consume gasoline or diesel fuel. More recently, manufacturers have increased production of vehicles having propulsion systems that utilize alternative fuels. These vehicles are sometimes referred to as alternative fuel vehicles.
One example of such a vehicle is a hybrid-electric vehicle, or simply, hybrid, that combines an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electric motor to provide propulsion for the vehicle. In such a case, the ICE burns gasoline or diesel fuel and batteries are used to drive the electric motor.
Another example is a fully electric vehicle. In some cases, a fully electric vehicle does not include an ICE and can include, for example, a fuel cell as the primary source of electric power provided to the electric motor. Such systems can also include batteries that can drive the motor. In particular, the batteries provide instantaneous power needed when the vehicle is accelerated and before/while the fuel cell ramps up its output to meet the demand of the acceleration.